Silverlight
leftSilverlight, in het Nederlands Zilverlicht, is een magisch zwaard dat ooit gebruikt werd door Wally. Het zwaard speelt een belangrijke rol in de Demon Slayer quest. Spelers moeten tijdens de quest het zwaard in handen krijgen door Sir Prysin de drie sleutels te geven waarmee hij de kast kan openen waar het zwaard in zat verborgen. Als de speler de drie sleutels geeft aan Sir Prysin, zal hij de speler het zwaard geven. Het zwaard omschreven als een "glinsterend zwaard" en kan niet gemaakt worden met de Smithing skill. Als spelers het zwaard kwijt raken na de Demons Slayer quest, kunnen ze een nieuwe kopen bij Sir Prysin voor 500 Coins. Spelers kunnen de drop truc doen om meerdere zwaarden te krijgen. Op 15 december 2009 kreeg het zwaard een grafische verbetering. thumb|Een speler die een Silverlight draagt. Tijdens de Shadow of the Storm hebben spelers de mogelijkheid om het zwaard zwart te verven. Dit zwaard is niet een Darklight, maar is simpelweg alleen zwart geverfd. Na het vermoorden van de demon Agrith-Naar zullen spelers de Darklight verkrijgen. De Silverlight zal vervolgens veranderen in Darklight. De Silverlight is vergelijkbaar met de sterkte van een Steel longsword, hoewel het zwaard +1 magic defence bonussen geeft tegen het vechten van niet-demons. Het zwaard geeft een sterker effect tegen demons. Hoewel het zwaard vergelijkbaar is met een Steel longsword, zal het extra schade geven tegen demons zoals Lesser, Greater, Black of Abyssal Demons, maar ook met demonische wezens zoals Nechryael, Bloodvelds en Pyrefiends, maar zelfs ook tegen hoge levels zoals Zakl'n Gritch, Othanian, Holthion, Tstanon Karlak, Balfrug Kreeyath en de Ice Demon. De Silverlight zal de schade verhogen op deze monsters met 60%. Zo zal bijvoorbeeld een Silverlight op een niet-demon 11 hitten, maar op een demon 17. De maximale schade die een gratis speler zal kunnen aanrichten zal 32 zijn. Echter, is het aangeraden om niet te vechten met een Silverlight op demons, tenzij je geen rune wapens kan dragen of elk wapen met vergelijkbare statistieken als rune. Silverlight zal niet gericht slaan, hoewel het het sterkste wapen verkrijgbaar is voor defence pure of elke andere speler met 1 Attack. Statistieken Geschiedenis Een groep van Zamorakian magiërs namen controle over de Stenen cirkel ten zuiden van Varrock van de druïdes van Guthix in het jaar 19 van de Fifth Age, wanneer een krachtige demon genaamd Agrith-Naar zichzelf vermomde als een menselijke dark wizard. Agrith-Naar leidde het ritueel dat de demon Delrith zal oproepen. Delrith zal erg veel kracht bezitten en kreeg de opdracht om Varrock te vernietigen in de naam van Zamorak. thumb|left|[[Wally steekt Delrith met het zwaard.]] Een man genaamd Wally was op dat moment aan de buitenzijde van de poort. Hij arriveerde bij de stenen cirkel wanneer Delrith was opgeroepen. Guthix, de god van balans die balans in Gielinor wilder, voelde dat Gielinor niet meer balanst was door het oproepen van Deltrith. Guthix liet een zwaard achter met zijn kracht erin, dat ooit van een gevallen ridder was en zorgde dat Wally het zal vinden. Wally vond het zwaard en voelde dat hij het moest gebruiken om Delrith uit te dagen. Hij droeg het zwaard en sloeg Delrith neer en met een magische spreuk die hij ooit had geleerd, liet hij Delrith opsluiten in het centrum van de stenen cirkel. Ondanks zijn overwinning, bleef de cirkel in beheersing van de Zamorakian. Het zwaard kwam in handen van zijn erfgenaam toen Wally stierf. Uiteindelijk kwam Sir Prysin in het bezit van het zwaard, doordat hij de kleinzoon van Wally is. Hij liet het zwaard goed bewaken door het op te sluiten in een stevig beveiligde kast en liet de drie sleutels verspreide over twee vertrouw bare mensen. Jaren later, een mens genaamd Gypsy Aris in Varrock, las de avonturen van Wally en ontdekte dat de demon Delrith opnieuw opgeroepen zou worden, opnieuw bij de stenen cirkel aangezien Delrith erin zat opgesloten. Hun doel was vervolgens om nieuwe poging te doen om Varrock vernietigen. De speler zou geïnformeerd worden en zal verteld worden dat Sir Prysin nu in het bezit van het zwaard is. Echter heeft Sir Prysin de sleutels verspreidt over twee mensen genaamd Traiborn en Captain Rovin en één hield hij zelf bij zich maar was hij kwijt geraakt in het riool. Nadat de speler het zwaard in bezit heeft gekregen zal Delrith opnieuw worden opgeroepen. Hoewel Delrith succesvol was opgeroepen, was hij erg verzwakt sinds hij werd verslagen door Wally. Spelers zullen Delrith moeten verslaan met het zwaard. Als de speler succesvol was, zal er een replica worden gemaakt en opgeborgen worden in het Varrock museum. Zie ook *Darklight en:Silverlight Categorie:Items Categorie:Quest items Categorie:Wapens